The present invention relates to food smoking apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for converting an enclosable kettle-type food cooker into a food smoker.
Various types of arrangements are known for smoking food such as fish or meat. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,295 shows a three-piece smoking device, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,639 shows a cooking apparatus adapted to perform a multiplicity of cooking operations including smoking. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,049 shows an apparatus for converting an enclosable kettle-type food cooker into a food smoker. While devices such as those referred to above work satisfactorily for their intended purposes, there remains a need for a simple, inexpensive apparatus which a consumer can use to prepare smoked food at home.